


Finding Our Place in the Sun

by Garowyn



Category: Gintama
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garowyn/pseuds/Garowyn
Summary: Set during the two-year time skip of the Silver Soul arc.As leaders of their own districts, Tsukuyo and Tae exchange information, assist one another in battle, and enjoy tea and cake and each other’s company.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Finding Our Place in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gintama. I wanted to write a short, lighthearted fic featuring my two favourite Gintama ladies, Tae and Tsukuyo, because I didn't get nearly enough interaction between them, and they both deserved better from the story. 
> 
> Thank you to Ace, as always!
> 
> Nagase Tomoji = parody of Nagase Tomoya  
> Inaba Kozo = parody of Inaba Koshi of B’Z
> 
> Warning: brief mention of vomiting near the end.

Tsukuyo swore under her breath and stopped running, straining her ears to listen beyond her harsh breathing. She had lost sight of the man she and a few other Hyakka were chasing through the moonlit alleyways, hidden from the bustling streets of pleasure seekers, bar hoppers, and tourists in the underground city of Yoshiwara. Wanted for a series of robberies, often leaving a trail of injuries in his wake, the man had quickly fled the main street once he realized he was being hunted. Ordinarily, finding and capturing him would be no trouble, but tonight there were two pressing matters on her mind.

One was that the man was familiar with combat, enough to know when to utilize his throwing knives – not unlike kunai – at the best moments. He was no fool, either, his aim precise, two knives embedding themselves in the shoulders of one of her Hyakka. Tsukuyo had left her behind once assured that another of their comrades would take her to safety.

The second issue was that there was a new Hyakka recruit with them on their patrol tonight, and she had separated from them, promising she would go on ahead and cut him off somewhere up ahead. Masami was skilled, but there was yet another reason Tsukuyo worried for her.

Far down her left, there was a clatter of trashcans on the ground, followed by a confused man’s yelp and a woman’s scream. Tsukuyo sprinted in that direction, hands reaching within her kimono for her kunai. She darted past the shaken couple, the man clutching his bleeding arm close to his chest. There would be more civilians caught up in the pursuit if they didn’t catch this criminal soon.

It didn’t take long for him to fall back within her sight, now ahead by only the width of two buildings, the alleyway straight and narrow. Tsukuyo threw a kunai, aiming for his back, but at the last second, the man jumped to the side, ducked low, and threw a knife at her. She parried with her other kunai, diverting its trajectory.

Ahead of him, a Hyakka turned around the corner with her weapon. It was Masami, and she paused for a second, watching the two of them run toward her.

“Stop him!” Tsukuyo yelled.

Masami charged the man, gripping her naginata with both hands.

For one brief moment, Tsukuyo worried that newcomer, Masami, would have some difficulty stopping the unexpectedly fleet-footed criminal and his throwing knives. He raised one in each hand and hurled them toward Masami with dizzying speed.

But Masami dashed all fears and knives to the ground with one swift swing of her naginata. Thrusting the spear forward, turning the sharp end inward and swinging herself around, Masami slashed his arm and forced him down onto the ground with her weapon. Pulling the naginata back, Masami angled the tip at his neck and planted one boot on his chest, preventing him from moving again.

“Move _one_ finger, and I’ll remove _all_ of your fingers, and then I’ll stuff them up your nose with the rest filling the remainder of your personal orifices,” Masami said to him in a sweet voice. The man whimpered in return, and Tsukuyo had to bite down an amused smile.

Two other Hyakka emerged from the alleyway Masami had arrived from. She stepped back and allowed them to bind and haul the groaning man to his feet.

Upon reaching them, Tsukuyo dished out orders on where to take criminal and that she would deal with him soon. Nodding her head toward the rooftops, Tsukuyo motioned for Masami to follow her.

Once they retreated to a safe place on a rooftop overlooking main street, Masami pulled down her black mask and grinned. “My, that was a thrilling race to the end! Your Hyakka are outstanding in skill and speed.”

Tsukuyo smiled, taking out her kiseru and lighting the remainder of tobacco with a matchstick. “You’re not so bad yourself, Otae. Are you unharmed?” She was certain Tae had managed to deflect all the knives, but as a guest in her city, Tsukuyo wanted to ensure there were no injuries.

Using her fingers to peel away sweaty strands of hair plastered against her forehead, Tae chuckled and replied, “I’m completely fine, thank you. He can’t throw as fast as Sarutobi-san can, and I’ve defended myself against her kunai plenty of times. He was quite pitiful, actually.”

Dressed in a shortened purple kimono with peony print and a black bodysuit underneath, Tae had chosen the ‘Masami’ codename for her stint as an honourary member of the Hyakka. It had been Tae’s idea for the two of them to collaborate more frequently, sharing information and combat techniques in order to strengthen the ties between their districts. It also gave them a chance to get to know each other even better in a time of relative peace, following the rebuild of Edo after the tumultuous battle for the country a year ago.

Tsukuyo had been hesitant at first for Tae to go undercover as a Hyakka member. She didn’t doubt Tae’s abilities as a warrior, but Yoshiwara was still a more dangerous place than Kabukichou with some of Housen’s lingering supporters and other criminal organizations hanging around, surfacing sometime in the chaotic aftermath of the great war. Tsukuyo had done her best to clean the district up, making it a safer place for women above all, but scum still found its way around, clinging to the dark alleyways or hiding in plain sight in raucous bars and clubs. The odd skirmish or two was commonplace.

But Tae had proven herself capable once again, catching on fast to the Hyakka’s patrol routine and blending in with the warriors, stealthily drifting through the shadows – except for the occasional moment when she stepped into the light and punched a few drunken and sober men harassing women. One storefront had been damaged, but not too badly, and Tae had apologized to the owners, who weren’t bothered that much, as they abhorred perverts, and they were endlessly grateful to the Hyakka for protecting Yoshiwara.

Tae continued speaking, sharing the things she had noticed in her patrol. Listening and nodding here and there, Tsukuyo’s eyes were drawn to the thin, small scar on Tae’s neck. No longer under Housen’s control, women didn’t need to purposely scar themselves or else earn one from Tsukuyo for protection, but seeing Tae’s scar brought back memories of those darker days. Tae hadn’t shared the origin story of her own scar, and seemed to forget she had one, but Tsukuyo still wondered who had gotten that close to cutting her skin and leaving a permanent reminder of a near-death experience.

“Speaking of training, I’ve got a handful of ladies lined up,” Tae said, “They’re fully aware of the risks involved, but are more than willing to serve for the sake of Kabukichou. Are you still available to come next week for a training session?”

Returning to reality, Tsukuyo exhaled wisps of smoke, and nodded. “I’ll be there.

Tae beamed. “Wonderful, Tsukuyo-san!”

* * *

“Oh, my, Nagakura-san! You _do_ go on about such silly things,” Tae giggled, playing up her role for maximum effect. These days, she was less of a cabaret host and more of a manager and bouncer – a promotion she hardly needed to earn since she had been working at Snack Smile for such a long time. But she had agreed to taking on more of a managerial role since she had the experience with co-running a district, and she didn’t want to leave the club just yet since so many of the women depended on her guidance. Tae planned to shape them up and prepare them for her inevitable departure. She even had a few candidates lined up to succeed her.

In the meantime, there were those who reported to her through club visits, and staying at Snack Smile ensured that would continue until she could arrange other means of exchanging information in secret.

“I know, I know,” Nagakura, a long-haired man in his mid-twenties, waved his hand absently, grinning, a bit flushed from the alcohol, but Tae knew he wasn’t as buzzed as he appeared. To the outside, it seemed like he had gotten drunk easily from a few sips of Dom Perignon, but it was all a ruse when he could hold his alcohol quite well. Once a week, he requested her, and passed on any important information he had learned from wandering the streets after his job as a construction worker, and had proven his loyalty to her countless times.

“Has construction finished by the Palace Garden?” Tae asked, refilling half his glass, knowing he would understand what she was truly asking.

“No, there’s still some rubble to clear and a wall to repair.” Nagakura released a heavy sigh of exasperation, and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. “We’ve been waiting _days_ for approval from the foreman to start working on it!”

Tae nodded, smile perfectly in place to mask her annoyance. So Kurogoma had yet to clean up a mess brought on by a gang-related incident, and it didn’t involve moving a couple of bricks. Trouble was still brewing in that area under Kurogoma’s control, and she would bring the matter up at the next Deva meeting. “Well, hopefully, the foreman and his boss will provide the necessary approval, or the _other_ superintendents will have to get involved.”

Nagakura shuddered. “I wouldn’t want to get on _their_ bad side.” He leaned back and stretched his arms above his head. “Ahhh! I’m suddenly craving soba! With extra wasabi!”

Tae’s ears perked at the mention of wasabi, a codename for a notorious arsonist named Wakimoto. Nagakura didn’t like wasabi, and only mentioned it when he had something new to say regarding Wakimoto, who had been recently released from jail after serving just five months. Since the Shinsengumi had disbanded on the surface, justice in Edo had been hard to maintain. The Devas of Kabukichou would have to punish criminals within their jurisdiction for now, especially for such a serious crime. “Nagakura-san, didn’t you get heartburn the last time you requested so much wasabi with your soba?”

“Yes, I did, but I found a great soba shop in Okubo! A friend kept telling me about it, so I decided to go check it out,” Nagakura answered, revealing that Wakimoto had possibly started another fire, and it was the one in Okubo that the police were currently investigating. Believed to have started from a pile of unused crates, the fire spread into the storage room of a convenience store. Firefighters had managed to control and extinguish it, but not without two employees suffering from smoke inhalation.

“Who is your friend?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t know them, they’re real shy!” Nagakura’s source wanted to remain anonymous, understandably. “Otae-san, you should visit that shop.”

Okubo was closer to Azumi’s territory, so Tae would let her handle it for now. “Oh, if I can get away, I will. I’m terribly busy these days, but I’ll pass on your recommendation.” Yet another matter to bring up at the meeting.

Their conversation carried on for several minutes more until Nagakura had run dry of information, draining his entire glass and thanking Tae for the evening before heading out.

Tae then informed the head manager that she would ending her floor shifts in order to focus on some business in the employee back rooms. She passed by the women preparing their make-up and chatting about how their days went. She passed by the main office where the accountant was working overtime on their books, grumbling about how there was almost too much business now. She passed by everyone until she reached a small door that led into a newly renovated basement. Carefully making her way down the narrow steps, Tae emerged into a brightly lit training area where Tsukuyo was overseeing two women, who showed promising skill with the kunai.

At the back of the wall, about fifteen feet away from where the women stood, there were paper targets of human outline, all vital organs marked as well as the places where one could successfully incapacitate without killing. The basement was a temporary space until Tae could make other arrangements, or until she and Tsukuyo formed a training schedule that meshed together well.

“Your kunai ain’t getting far like that. Bend your elbow a bit more,” Tsukuyo instructed one woman, “There. Good. Now, take aim.”

The woman aimed and threw the blade in a half-spin, embedding the kunai into the target’s right forearm.

Tae clapped her hands twice, startling everyone but Tsukuyo. “Nicely done, Ikumi-chan!”

“T-Thank you, Otae-sama!” Ikumi was twenty-two and fiercely devoted to the protection and well-being of Kabukichou, and that was all Tae required for entrance into her secret all-woman defensive squad.

“Keep practicing that grip and release,” Tsukuyo told them before moving to the side to speak with Tae. “They’ve shown rapid growth within an hour. I’m impressed.”

“So am I! Not only with them, but also the girls I trained today.”

The two other women Tae had recruited practiced at her dojo during the day with bamboo-bladed naginata, practicing and improving various offensive and defensive swings. Tae envisioned a squad where all the women had experience in different combat styles. They would primarily be information-gatherers, but they would also know how to defend themselves and fight back when necessary.

“It’ll be awhile before I assemble a larger squad,” Tae continued, “but for now, I’m pleased with their willingness to assist me. They fought alongside us in the war, so I know I can trust them.”

“I’m sure you can get a sizeable force with your abilities in no time.”

“You’re much too kind, Tsukuyo-san,” Tae replied, smiling, “That’s why I sought your advice, because of your experience leading the Hyakka for as long as you have.”

“It _has_ been a long time,” Tsukuyo remarked softly, the both of them lapsing into silence, as they watched the women carry on with training.

While watching Tsukuyo provide another demonstration, Tae thought about how closer she and Tsukuyo had grown in the last year. In some ways, Tsukuyo felt like an older sister, which was a relief for Tae, for she was so accustomed to being everyone else’s sister when they needed her. She didn’t have heart to heart discussions with Otose that often, even though the older woman’s advice was valued all the same. Sarutobi was fun to bicker with and reliable in a fight, but they didn’t regularly spar or shop together.

Tsukuyo, on the other hand, had first grown closer to Kyuubei, and then to Tae, inevitably. Tae rarely quibbled with Tsukuyo, finding that their interests and expectations aligned together quite nicely, even though they had come from different backgrounds and ways of life. They were both leaders of districts long viewed as objectionable, and they dealt with a lot of the same problems that led them to seeking each other’s counsel. It was the Hyakka that inspired Tae to create an all-woman Kabukichou force of her own, chiefly comprised of cabaret girls who knew the risks and had moderate combat experience. To have Tsukuyo willingly assist in their training was even better. Tae had even picked up a few new tactics herself, having spent a day as an honourary Hyakka member.

All in all, Tae appreciated Tsukuyo’s friendship and knowledge, more than happy to lend her assistance.

Later that night, Tsukuyo accompanied Tae on her way home, the two of them deciding to walk by the river for a change of pace and some peace.

Tae brought a hand up to her mouth, covering a yawn. “Oh, my. Since I’m not taking on late shifts, it’s harder to stay awake this late. I used to work until almost 2 in the morning.”

Tsukuyo puffed once on her pipe, and exhaled. “You’re not taking late shifts anymore?”

“No, and it’s nice to be home sooner and wake up earlier,” Tae answered, glancing down an empty alleyway that carried raucous laughter from the main street. “I’m still running the shop with the manager, and there are still good reasons to stay, but…I’m thinking it might be time to move on.”

“Are you going to start up your dojo?”

Tae sighed, clutching the drawstring of her purse tighter, watching her sandaled feet plant themselves onto the ground one after the other. “I plan to, but…it’s Shin-chan.”

Tsukuyo didn’t say anything, and Tae knew the older woman was waiting for her to go if she wished. Tsukuyo was not the prying type, and with her calm demeanor, Tae felt at ease, confiding into her. “I was hoping we’d reopen the dojo again together, but he’s been carrying on the Yorozuya by himself. I think that’s fine if he wants to do that, but it’s been a year since Gin-san left and Kagura-chan went to outer space. He misses them, as we all do, but each time he comes home from a job, he seems…gloomy. And more so as of late.” The day the Yorozuya had officially gone on temporary leave was approaching, and she suspected Shinpachi’s mind was occupied with that anniversary.

“Has he heard from Kagura at least?” Tsukuyo asked.

“The last letter she sent was over two months ago.”

“How is she?”

“She’s still traveling, but seems to be doing okay.”

“That’s good.”

“Every time I talk to Shin-chan about the possibility of restarting the dojo, he’s not as eager as before. I know he wants to, but I think he’s taking their absence harder than he expected to. I miss them, too, of course, but… Well, the other morning at breakfast, Shin-chan didn’t seem to hear a word I said.” Tae looked at Tsukuyo. “I’m worried about him.”

Tsukuyo nodded. “I can understand why.”

“That’s one reason I’m taking earlier shifts now, so that I can spend some of my evenings with Shin-chan. I think he spends too much time in Gin-san’s apartment now. I know he has to in order to take calls for jobs, but I’m afraid all the emptiness and the silence of that place is overwhelming him.” They stepped onto a bridge, and Tae stopped in the middle, moving to peer over the railing, watching reflections dance upon flowing water. “I’m hoping that once the dojo picks up again, he’ll cheer up.”

Tsukuyo leaned her back against the railing, raising her face to the sky. “It takes time for some people to adjust. I know it did for me when…” She fell silent, simply staring into the night air, the breeze nudging the red thread of her kunai hairpins.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Tae said, not wanting to make Tsukuyo uncomfortable. “I understand.”

But the older woman shook her head and replied, “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you…it’s still painful to think about, is all, I guess.” A tiny smile upturned one corner of her mouth, as she turned to Tae. “I suppose I’m still taking time myself.”

Tae smiled encouragingly.

Tsukuyo continued, “After a hard experience, I was down for days, and the only way I felt better was when I was hunting criminals and punishing them for terrorizing Yoshiwara.”

“Personally punishing criminals is a great way to work off stress,” Tae agreed.

“Hinowa was worried about me the same way you are about Shinpachi.” Tsukuyo then proceeded to tell her about how the Yorozuya had helped her release some residual regret over ruminations that had stolen her sleep for a couple of days. “Their support did cheer me up, but I also realized how important it was to motivate myself as well. They could push me forward all they wanted, but only I can move my feet ahead, step by step.”

Tae nodded in silent agreement. She had been pushing a little here and there, but in the end, she had to let Shinpachi make the choice to move forward by himself while she cheered him on from the side.

“I guess I’m worrying too much,” Tae said after awhile, “We’re all each other has had for years.”

“I think you’re worrying just the right amount. Shinpachi will find his own way again.”

Tae smiled at her. “You’re absolutely right, Tsukuyo-san.”

They continued their stroll to a junction where Tae would leave her and head home, and Tsukuyo would go on ahead into the Yoshiwara district.

Before leaving, Tae turned to her and said, “Tomorrow is my day off. Would you like to come over for dinner? Shin-chan is going to a concert, so I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Surprise lit Tsukuyo’s violet eyes for a moment before she nodded. “That would be nice. Thank you.”

“I’m glad! And Tsukuyo-san…thank you for listening,” Tae said, smiling. “And any time you want to talk to me about anything, please don’t hesitate. That’s what friends are for.”

Tsukuyo smiled at her. “Thank you, Otae.”

* * *

Tsukuyo sipped her tea and gazed outward at the neatly maintained yard and pathways of the Koudoukan Dojo. A few trees, some shrubbery, and a pond made for a delightful piece of nature in the middle of the city. Sitting at the table, where Tae had set out their tea and cakes, Tsukuyo marveled over how relaxed she felt, much more than she had in years. The evening air was warm, the breeze light, and the company more than enjoyable.

“Thank you again for the meal,” Tsukuyo said, “It was delicious.”

“I had some help. I’ll thank Kondou-san the next time he drops by.”

“Kondou? Kondou of the Shinsengumi?”

Tae nodded. “Yes, Shin-chan and I have been so busy lately, we barely have time to cook meals for ourselves. Kondou-san graciously offered to prepare meals for us whenever he’s in the neighbourhood. I must say, it’s a relief that he comes to the front door now instead of underneath it. We’re saving a lot of money on repairs.”

Tsukuyo lifted her teacup to her lips. “Didn’t the Shinsengumi disband?”

“Officially, yes,” Tae replied, “but, as much as I’ve been told, there are on-going operations in place. Currently, Kondou-san and Hijikata-san are being heavily monitored, so they asked if I would assist them with communications.” Tae gestured to a pile of mail on top of a small cabinet by the wall. “Kondou-san passes along information, and I code it for Hijikata-san to read. It’s sent to Sasaki-san, who then personally delivers it to Hijikata-san somewhere out in the countryside.”

“Interesting.”

Tae sipped her tea, and then giggled to herself. “Hijikata-san doesn’t like it when I pretend I’m writing a letter to my secret lover, but that makes it all the more fun! Besides, who would suspect espionage from a woman writing silly love letters, right?” Tae gave a light smirk. “Men always underestimate women, and they always regret it.”

Tsukuyo nodded, allowing a hint of a smile on her lips. “Indeed. Speaking of information-trading, Katsura Koutarou came to Yoshiwara yesterday to meet with Hinowa and myself.”

“Oh, really? Katsura-san? I wonder what he’s up to.”

Tsukuyo had been just as surprised to find one of Gintoki’s close friends on the doorstep of her city, requesting a meeting. “He didn’t say. All he shared was a couple of names to watch out for.” Tsukuyo passed them to on Tae for her own benefit. “He’s an odd one. He kept telling me _his_ name until I sent him on his way with a few kunai stuck in his back. Katsura and Gintoki are the same kind of irritating.”

“No wonder they’re such good friends,” Tae remarked, smiling.

“Yes.” Tsukuyo let a couple of moments of silence pass before saying, “I asked him if he knows where Gintoki is.”

“And does he?”

Tsukuyo shook her head. “No, but Katsura said not to worry.” Gintoki’s whereabouts was a frequent thought in her mind ever since the Yorozuya temporarily disbanded. It was inevitable, because Kagura and Shinpachi would grow up and go out into the world to accomplish their goals. But Gintoki was already grown and had been out in the world, and the experience had left him a jaded man, albeit with a heart of gold and a soul of silver in spite of his rusty manners.

Gintoki had been at the center of the recent conflict, and while Tsukuyo lacked all of the details, she knew the seemingly immortal enemy he’d been fighting had shaken his world enough to set him down a path beyond the reach of all but his closest friends who shared in that history. Katsura would know best what to do and how to advise when it came to supporting his oldest friend.

“Well, if Katsura-san says not to worry, then we won’t,” Tae said, “But it does seem like Gin-san’s the type to wander off at will without telling anyone, just like a cat.”

“A stray cat.”

“A stray cat who eats too much sugar.” Tae shook her head in disapproval. “Doesn’t he know sugar is bad for cats?”

“But like a cat, he doesn’t care,” Tsukuyo added, “He goes his own way.” And it was painfully true with the way Gintoki continued to keep others at bay, as if wrestling internally with allowing himself to one day be vulnerable, and to share his past. “His…” Tsukuyo pressed her lips together, holding back and swallowing a trail of words. “Ah, never mind.”

After defeating Sada Sada, she and Gintoki had spoken privately with Gintoki admitting that he wasn’t yet ready to tell Shinpachi and Kagura about certain parts of his past. From that statement alone, Tsukuyo understood the necessity for confidentiality; he would tell them in his own time as he would with others. Tsukuyo was privy to his past by accident, but accepted its weight, having carried such a burden herself.

Fortunately, Tae did not press her for continuation, the younger woman going on to say, “I have some new information for you.” Tae then shared about a dangerous arsonist, as well as a series of armed robberies that had been striking the district’s shops, typically in early morning; the perpetrator was believed to be hiding out near Yoshiwara.

In return, Tsukuyo warned about a murder suspect thought to be seeking shelter in Kabukichou, perhaps among the illegal gambling parlours or below some bar. Tae wrote nothing down, but listened in rapt silence, even as she nibbled on a cake.

“I’ll notify my informants to be on the lookout,” Tae said, “If we find him, I’ll certainly send him your way.”

“Yes, we will punish him by Yoshiwara law,” Tsukuyo replied.

“By the way, this daifuku you brought is great! Where did you get it?”

Tsukuyo felt her face go warm. “I…I made it myself – well, most of it, anyway. Hinowa helped me with the rest.”

Tae almost seemed to choke on her treat, and Tsukuyo worried for a second, but then the younger woman gave a happy grin. “You made it? It’s absolutely delicious, Tsukuyo-san!”

“T-Thank you,” Tsukuyo replied, face growing warmer, but she was pleased by the praise. This was the first time she’d attempted something like this: bringing treats over to a friend’s home. It made her feel normal in the best way after a lifetime of feeling she wasn’t meant for a life of ordinary enjoyments. “I had fun making them with Hinowa…it was the most time we’ve spent together recently. She’s been busy getting things organized for her…retirement.”

Tae’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow. So Hinowa-san is retiring?”

Though she had known of it for several months now, Tsukuyo still found the idea of a retired Hinowa hard to envision. “Yes. I think after the war, she started to consider it. With the city changing fast, she feels it’s time for new leadership.”

“Will you succeed her?”

Tsukuyo stayed quiet for a few moments, contemplating her answer. “I’m not sure. She’s asked me to consider it, but I don’t know if I’m ready for such a responsibility.” It would mean more political meetings than she was used to, and she would no longer oversee the night but also the daytime activities. She would have to become the sun.

“Oh, but I think you are! You’ve been leading the Hyakka for most of your life, and you’ve been protecting Yoshiwara for just as long, I’m sure. Nobody knows that district better than you do.” Tae smiled at her after taking a sip of tea. “It’s your decision, of course, but I think you’ll make a wonderful head of Yoshiwara. Hinowa-san believes in you, and so do I.”

Tsukuyo smiled back. “Thank you, Otae. I’m glad I can talk to you about this.” Tae had succeeded as a Deva over a year ago, and at an even younger age. There was no one better to discuss her worries over being granted a greater responsibility. 

“Of course, anytime. I’m happy to see more women in power these days,” Tae said, gazing outward. “There’s a new era coming, and women are taking charge. We’re not going to sit around at home, twiddling our thumbs, waiting for the men to finish playing hero. There’s a city that needs to be rebuilt, and we’re going to rebuild it stronger and better for all women.” She paused to sip her tea, and then faced Tsukuyo again. “I’m going on ahead, and I’ll wait for Shin-chan to catch up. In the meantime, I’ve been thinking about starting a side business.”

“What kind of business?”

“I’m not sure yet. I need to give it more thought, and consider what the public is demanding at the moment.” Tae pursed her lips in thought. “Maybe I can offer cooking classes where I teach one hundred and one ways to cook eggs. Or maybe a parenting class in which everyone receives a hard-boiled egg and treats it like their own child? Granted, I’m not a parent yet, but I’ve practically raised Shin-chan, so I have some experience. Oh! Perhaps I could even start my own egg farm, but that will require some yard remodeling for a hen house…”

“Why do they all involve eggs?” Tsukuyo asked, blinking, “Are eggs in great demand?”

Tae giggled. “Oh, my, Tsukuyo-san, it’s been awhile since anyone has played the straight man with me! Shin-chan’s been so busy that he often forgets to follow up on my comments with his usual straight man comments. I think he’s a little out of practice without Gin-san and Kagura-chan.”

“I see…” Tsukuyo had been half-serious about whether the public was in dire need of more eggs in their life, but contented herself with the fact that Tae was a delightfully odd woman and no other explanation was required. “I’m glad I can be of assistance.” As she spoke, a loose, long strand of hair fell into her eyes, and Tsukuyo brushed it back with slight annoyance.

Tae caught the movement and studied Tsukuyo for a moment. “Have you ever thought of trying a new hairstyle?”

She had never given much thought to her appearance, much less a hairstyle. “No,” Tsukuyo replied. As long as her hair didn’t get in her way during a fight, she hadn’t cared what it looked like.

“I was just thinking…imagining what your hair would look like if it was shorter,” Tae said, resting her chin on steepled fingers, smiling at Tsukuyo.

The minutes in between that comment and Tsukuyo finding herself sitting before Tae’s vanity were a blur. The kunai pins lay neatly in a row on the table, and Tae was combing through her hair with a floral pin.

“Are you sure you don’t mind doing this?” Tae asked, glancing at her in the mirror. “It was only a thought.”

“It’s all right.” Tsukuyo offered a smile to their mirror reflections. “It’s time for a change, anyway. I haven’t done much to my hair all this time.”

“I cut Kyu-chan’s hair and it turned out well,” Tae said, “And Shin-chan doesn’t let me trim his hair because he wants to grow it out a bit. Otherwise, you needn’t worry – I’m becoming quite an expert at cutting hair.”

Touching the long strands of her hair, Tsukuyo stared at her mirror reflection, trying to imagine what she might look like with shorter hair.

“I won’t cut it too short,” Tae continued, “and if you don’t like it, it will grow back quickly, especially if you think dirty thoughts!”

With a splash of red on her cheeks, Tsukuyo threw Tae an odd look. “What do you mean by that?”

“It’s an old myth, possibly with some truth in it. Somehow lustful thoughts lead to lustrous hair.”

“Is that why your hair is longer now?” Tsukuyo said, and then gave a light smirk when Tae threw her a look of surprise.

“N-No!” Tae said, trying to suppress her grin, but she burst into giggles. “Oh, I walked into that one, didn’t I?”

Tsukuyo watched, and enjoyed pleasant conversation with Tae, who continued to snip and trim around the back, taking care to even the length. Tsukuyo’s bangs were left untouched.

“There, all finished,” Tae declared some minutes later.

Tsukuyo stared at the mirror in awe, turning her face side to side to inspect the new, shorter length. “It feels lighter,” Tsukuyo said, “I like it.”

Tae clasped her hands together, smiling. “You look just _adorable_ , Tsukuyo-chan! Ah, is it all right if I start calling you ‘Tsukuyo- _chan_?’”

Face reddening at the fact that Tae considered her a close friend now, Tsukuyo nodded.

“Thank you!”

“Thank you for allowing me to call you by your given name already.” Tsukuyo paused, hesitated for a moment, and then added, “You know…there was another reason I agreed to cutting my hair.”

“Oh?”

“Styling each other’s hair…sharing a meal together…talking about anything.” Tsukuyo took a breath, sensing the silence behind her and all around the room, as if it also waited to hear her out. “This is something I wanted to experience...with my friends” She had spent most of her life on guard, rarely allowing herself to indulge in fun and frivolity. Since meeting Kyuubei for pancakes and shopping with Tae, Tsukuyo had come to enjoy her life more, especially in these days of stability and peace, no matter how temporary they might be. Hinowa had mentioned that she wanted Tsukuyo to relax more, to let herself truly live now that there was no great enemy to battle against. And Tsukuyo was finally taking her advice and allowing herself to be at peace. It was a wonderful relief. “Thank you for tonight, Otae.”

Tae smiled warmly at her in the mirror, setting a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to thank me for anything, Tsukuyo-chan. I’m happy we’re friends, and I look forward to making many more memories like tonight.”

“And I wanted to tell you before,” Tsukuyo continued seriously, “that I think a side business is a nice and wise idea, and I wish you well in pursuing it. Just don’t overwork yourself between that and the dojo and your district duties.”

Tae squeezed her shoulder, her smile widening. “I won’t. Thank you so much for your support! And you know what I realized?” Tae moved to sit beside her. “As we’ve been discussing our future plans, I’ve been thinking about how similar you and I are. When the sun goes down, that’s when our jobs begin, and it’s been that way for a long time. But now we’re trying to find our place in the sun again.”

Hinowa’s words about Yoshiwara fully blooming beneath the sun echoed in Tsukuyo’s mind. From Housen’s era of darkness to the casualties of the past calamity, Yoshiwara had begun to rebuild itself anew, much like the city, and Tsukuyo was doing the same. Her life’s journey was shifting onto a new path, thanks to all the new friends she had made since meeting the Yorozuya. And in this year without the Yorozuya, she had grown more comfortable with living underneath the sun; had become stronger as a warrior and a person. Succeeding Hinowa was beginning to appeal more to her.

Tsukuyo smiled at Tae, and said, “Yes, we truly are.”

They talked more about what lay ahead for the city until Tae picked up one of Tsukuyo’s kunai pins and held it out in front of her face. “I just had a wonderful idea. Why don’t you give me your old hairstyle? I rarely wear my hair up nowadays, so it’ll be fun to try something new myself!”

Eager to return the favour, Tsukuyo didn’t need to be asked twice. Her fingers deftly maneuvered through Tae’s long hair, fastening most of it up with the kunai pins and parting Tae’s bangs differently, straight down the middle. To add to the effect, Tae brandished Tsukuyo’s pipe and assessed her appearance in the mirror.

“Oh, my,” Tae said, lifting her chin and giving herself a look of approval. “I look even more beautiful and powerful. This is cause for celebration. Come!”

They returned to the room of their evening meal. Tae removed their teacups, and then returned with clean ones and something else in the crook of her arm. “Look what I have…!” Grinning, Tae lifted up a bottle of Dom Perignon. “It’s a gift from the manager. Last month sales were way over what they initially projected, and it is all thanks to me – _naturally_ ,” she added with a sweet flourish of tone. “What say we drink to our new hairstyles?”

Hinowa’s warnings about alcohol echoed in her mind, but Tsukuyo couldn’t remember all the details about why she shouldn’t drink anymore. Besides, it was hard to think of much beyond the liveliest evening she’d had in a long time.

* * *

The first thing Shinpachi suspected when he arrived home from the concert to see a destroyed front gate was that Kondou had backslid into his old habits. Gnashing his teeth in annoyance, Shinpachi dropped his bag of merchandise to the ground and flipped open his phone, scrolling through his contacts for Kondou’s number. As soon as the man answered, Shinpachi demanded, “Kondou-san! Did you start stalking my sister again??”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“The front gates to the dojo are completely wrecked!”

“No, no! It wasn’t me! I’m a reformed stalker now! I only stalk the supermarkets for the freshest ingredients for Otae-san!”

“If it wasn’t you, then…who was it? Or, more importantly, what happened?”

“Hmm…Otae-san requested my help for dinner. She said Tsukuyo-san was coming over tonight… _oh_.”

Shinpachi’s blood froze in place, his body stiffening into cement. “Oh, no… Not those two together…” And there was only one reason for why Tsukuyo might be personally involved in destruction. Shinpachi rushed down the pathway, his apprehension heightening when he saw the fist-sized hole in the half-open sliding doors. “Kondou-san, we might have a _huge_ problem on our hands!”

“What is it? What do you see??”

Kicking off his sandals, Shinpachi tore across the veranda and burst into the room where the tabletop revealed an abandoned and almost empty bottle of Dom Perignon along with two cups tilted on their side, residual liquid gleaming light from above. The air smelled of alcohol, perfume, and disaster. Tae had left a shakily handwritten note next to the cups; something about her and Tsukuyo going out to hunt criminals and evil-doers and tax-robbers in uniform. Shinpachi crumpled the note in his hand.

“Tsukuyo-san drank,” Shinpachi breathed into the phone, “And while Sis can hold her liquor, she won’t hold back any desire to rampage on the town if she has a partner in crime!” Quickly, he relayed the contents of the note over the phone.

Kondou made a high-pitched squeal of fear before answering, “Shinpachi-kun! I have no authority to rouse the police into action at this time, and even then, they wouldn’t stand a chance. Only the Shinsengumi could’ve done something – no, maybe just Toushi, because he was the only one who could go head-to-head with Otae-san and last the longest before succumbing to fear! But he isn’t here! And if Tsukuyo-san is with Otae-san, then there is no chance on earth that we’d be able to stop them!”

“I know! I know!” Shinpachi swore under his breath and dashed back outside, haphazardly slipping into his sandals, still keeping Kondou on the line. “Even so, I’ve got to try!”

“I’m heading out your way now! I’ll do my best to help! I’ll send a message to my undercover contacts, too!”

“Do you think Nobume-san might help us?” Shinpachi asked, thinking about how she held authority over all security forces within the city now.

“I think she’d join in if she could!”

“Good point.” Shinpachi sprinted down the streets, searching for signs of where they had gone. There were a couple of garbage cans toppled over on one corner. Someone was stuffed inside, headfirst with their legs hanging backward over the side. They managed to lift a free hand and point eastward. “Thanks!” Shinpachi called to him, hurrying on ahead. “Kondou-san, I’ve picked up on their trail!”

“How about the Yagyuu clan?” Kondou asked, “Maybe they can intervene? They still have clout in this era.”

“No, Kyuubei-san would just follow whatever Sis says!”

“The Oniwaban?”

“Are you out of your mind?? Adding Sacchan-san to the mix would just worsen things!”

“Well, I’m out of ideas! We’re doomed!”

“Kondou-san, save yourself,” Shinpachi told him in a low voice, spying a dented telephone post at the next corner where a trembling woman pointed southward. “Get out of the city while you can.”

“Shinpachi-kun! Don’t tell me you’re—!”

“Yes,” Shinpachi said, following the smoke that filled the air, rising from a crashed moped. There was red splattered everywhere, and his nose hairs shriveled and shrank back from the strong smell. “It’s…” He paused to gag, and then wheezed, “It’s awful…”

“What? What’s awful??”

“Destroyed pizzas everywhere – and tons of garlic,” Shinpachi replied, grimacing at the mess of tomato sauce, cheese, garlic, mushrooms, soybeans, and corn. The driver was standing in a daze, muttering about two horrifying women, one of whom had told him the pizzas needed more fried egg toppings. Shinpachi thanked him and apologized on behalf of Tae and Tsukuyo. He continued on his way, fighting back a cold sweat.

At long last, he spotted them, dead ahead and centre. Tae’s mad laughter bounced off the walls of the closed shops and open restaurants and bars. Patrons huddled beneath tabletops and behind counters, shuddering and weeping and gazing wide-eyed at the two women, who had stopped in the middle of the street to accost a group of equally drunk men.

“Kondou-san, I’ll see you on the other side,” Shinpachi whispered fiercely into the phone, ignoring Kondou’s pleas and ending the call. Stuffing his cell phone inside an inner pocket, Shinpachi adjusted his glasses and marched forward, praying his legs didn’t turn into jelly before he confronted them.

“What do you mean you ain’t Nagase Tomoji?” Tsukuyo was saying, having hauled one of the drunks up by his clothing until his feet no longer touched the pavement. “I was told he was shooting a drama in this area.” Her hair was noticeably shorter, her face familiarly flushed. “I want his damn autograph, so tell me where he is or I’ll kill you.”

“I-I don’t know! B-B-But I want his autograph, too!” the man said and broke down into tears.

“Oi, don’t cry, bastard. I can’t stand it when grown men cry.” Tsukuyo dropped him, produced a bottle of Dom Perignon, and then jammed it into the man’s mouth. “Here, drink up, and then we’ll play a game!”

Tae grabbed the hair of the tallest man and brought him down to eye level. Her long hair was wrapped up in a bun reminiscent of Tsukuyo’s signature style complete with kunai pins. Tae grinned and hiccupped and said in dulcet tones, “Didn’t I hear you say B’Z was filming a music video in this area, too? And Inaba Kozo was looking for a leading lady to star opposite in a romance plot? Tell him to look no further! The Queen of Kabukichou is here to save the day! Ha, ha, ha!”

The man whimpered and then vomited all over his clothes. Tae stopped laughing, her eyes darkening, and she hurled the man toward a shop window with a cry of rage.

“Sis!” Shinpachi yelled, “Tsukuyo-san!”

Tae spun around, her furious expression evaporating instantly at the sight of him, and she smiled. “Shin-chan! Did you come here to be in B’Z music video, too? You can play my younger brother since you’re already a lot like my younger brother!” she finished with a giggle.

“That’s because I _am_ your younger brother!” Shinpachi shot back, and glanced wildly around the streets. Broken windows and bottles littering the sidewalks, noren falling away to flames, and alarms blaring in the distance. It was utter chaos, complete madness. “Sis, Tsukuyo-san – you two have to come home right now! We need to get you sober immediately before you destroy the whole city!”

“Who’s destroying the whole city?” Tsukuyo demanded, dropping the drunk and facing Shinpachi with a glower. “Take me to the enemy. I’ll show them what the Courtesan of Death is capable of. They’ll wish they had never played janken with me!”

“No, no! Nobody is playing janken tonight! Not until you start behaving yourselves!” Shinpachi yelled, deciding he wouldn’t venture within grabbing distance of the blonde woman. He knew better, as memories of Gintoki suffering through her drunken games resurfaced.

“The enemy is right here, Tsukuyo-chan!” Tae cried, picking up another drunk and punching him repeatedly with a smile, “Doesn’t he remind you of a certain annoying homeless guy we know that is now a famous movie star?”

“That’s because I _am_ that annoying homeless guy you know that is now a famous movie star!” Hasegawa moaned, completely at her mercy. His wig hung lopsided from his head, as well as his sunglasses. “I was in the middle of giving out my autograph to my fans when you crazy drunks interfered—ahhhh!!!”

“Hasegawa-san!” Shinpachi cried, as the man sailed through the air and landed inside bakery, crashing into a large five-tiered cake on display. If Kagura were there, she would have devoured it instantly.

“You got him,” Tsukuyo declared, “Well done, Otae. The city is saved.”

“Oh, I couldn’t have done it without you!” Tae replied, grinning and hiccupping, “We’re both the heroes of the day and the night, naturally!”

“You didn’t save anyone or any city!” Shinpachi said, “Don’t you see what’s happening here?? You’re both drunk out of your minds and you’re terrorizing the whole town!”

“We’re trying to rid the town of criminals,” Tae insisted, crossing her arms and nodding to herself, “We’re the protectors of Kabukichou and Yoshiwara. It’s our duty.”

“More like the _destroyers_ of Kabukichou and Yoshiwara!”

“We’re protecting the people,” Tsukuyo cut in, slurring her speech, “And the businesses, and the temples, and the homes. And the people. We’re protecting them all, so that you don’t have to protect them alone.” She squinted at him, and added, “Both of you.”

“You’re not protecting anyone right now—eh?” Shinpachi stared at the woman. “What do you mean? And there’s only one of me!”

“Precisely!” Tae said, “Because there’s only one Shin-chan trying to uphold the Yorozuya by himself, we’ve taken it upon ourselves to deliver justice and take care of odd jobs, so that you don’t feel overwhelmed. You can rely on us, Megane-chan.”

“Don’t call me that!” Shinpachi sighed, his irritation subsiding as he considered their words. “And, um…”

For a moment, Tae didn’t appear as inebriated as he thought. With shining eyes and a serious expression, she stepped toward him and reached out, clasping both of his shoulders. “Shin-chan, I’ll always support you one hundred percent in whatever you decide to do. But I’m going on ahead, even if the Yorozuya aren’t back together yet. I’ll be waiting for you, so please take care of yourself and do what you have to do.”

“Sis…” Shinpachi felt his throat tighten with emotion, his eyes watering from the strong alcohol on her breath. All the loneliness and regret accumulating from the past year seemed to wash away with the sudden wave of gratitude and love for his sister. She understood his difficulties in moving forward, but she was willing to wait for him, to give him the time and space he needed to sort things out.

“Gintoki is coming back,” Tsukuyo suddenly blurted out, “And Kagura, too. So don’t fret. We’ve got your back.”

“And the rest of you, too,” Tae added, breaking into another smile.

“Sis… Tsukuyo-san…” Shinpachi took of his glasses and wiped at the corners of his eyes. “I don’t know what to say except…thank you. Thank you so much. I appreciate your, uh, help.”

“You’re welcome,” both women said, addressing his glasses.

“I’m right here, my face is right up _here!_ ”

But they paid him no further attention. Together, Tae and Tsukuyo turned and ran down the street, calling for Nagase Tomoji and the B’Z to come out and play, all the while challenging anyone who stepped into their path.

Shinpachi sighed. After checking that Hasegawa would be all right, Shinpachi then hurried off down the street to catch up to the rampaging and giggling women, two of the most feared leaders in the entire city. “Oi, Sis! That’s not a person you’re talking to, it’s a street lamp! And Tsukuyo-san, that’s a vending machine, not a pervert! No, wait – don’t go that way! _Stooooop!!!”_


End file.
